As electronic user interface systems, such as a system for providing virtual environments, become more prevalent, the quality of the interfaces through which humans interact with these environments is becoming increasingly important. Haptic feedback, or more generally haptic effects, can improve the quality of the interfaces by providing cues to users, providing alerts of specific events, or providing realistic feedback to create greater sensory immersion within the virtual environments. Examples of haptic effects include kinesthetic haptic effects on a game controller, or vibrotactile haptic effects on a mobile phone.